Interrogation
by kazot
Summary: Future TIVA with Tony in full 'dad mode'. Tony interrogates someone suspected of the most hideous crime: asking Tali DiNozzo on a date.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

'interrogation '

"Thanks for letting me use this Leon."

"No problem Dinozzo, I know exactly how you feel and I wanted to do it myself many a time but I never got the guts to do it."

Tony nodded before walking into the interrogation room in full 'bad cop' mode going up to the table and slamming down the file in his hand on it.

"Can you tell me why I'm here? they wouldn't tell me." A frightened teenage boy asked as he trembled in his seat.

"I'll be asking the questions." Tony growled as he hovered over the teenager.

"yes, alright sir." The teen said as he fell back in his seat in fear.

"So Ethan can you tell me why you think you're worthy of dating Tali Dinozzo."

"Is this what's this is about?" Ethan asked astonished.

"Answer the damn question." Dinozzo shouted as he brought his fist down on the table in front of the boy.

"I don't know she's really pretty and awfully sweet, way out of my league but I just asked her out and she said yes." The boy stammered.

"You've got one thing right at least," Tony bristled, "She is way out of your league, where were you planning on taking her?"

"The movies, she loves them, especially older ones, she can tell you all about the actor's characters and directors, it's really interesting."

"Who chooses the movie?" Tony demanded.

"She did, I let her choose she knows what's good I don't." The boy stumbled over his words.

"You're god damn right about that." DiNozzo said. "No hands up the jumper or any other funny business, don't even think about it."

"No sir, I would never" Ethan assured.

"I'll allow a yawn arm over the shoulder manoeuvre." Tony reluctantly said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Where did you meet?" Tony asked.

"School." Ethan answered. "She sits in the same class as me, she has for years."

"You drink?" Tony asked some hostility returning to his voice.

"No my dad made me taste beer a couple of times and I didn't like it."

"Smoke?"

"Never even touched a cigarette, sir." Ethan said scared.

"Now you need to understand something Ethan, if you ever hurt her I'll …"

"Uhm, Tony." The voice of McGee came over the speakers in interrogation interrupting his flow.

"What!" he yelled back at the glass.

"Princess is in the building, I repeat, princess is in the building and she's not looking happy."

"Damn!" Tony said before he turned back to Ethan, "listen to me Ethan, if you hurt her even in the slightest way I will hurt you more then you even know. I have killed people and I will kill people in the future and those weren't personal but if you hurt my daughter it will be, I'll kill you and it won't be quick and it sure as hell won't be pretty."

Tony opened the interrogation room door, "You can go Ethan, thanks for coming." He said to the terrified kid, giving him the signature Dinozzo smirk.

"Aba! what are you doing!" An angry Tali Dinozzo came rushing into the hallway, "Oh look at you Ethan." She said worriedly taking in her date's appearance, "You look terrified and you're all sweaty."

"At least he didn't piss himself." Tony joked.

"Aba! that's not funny, what did you do to him?" She demanded.

"Just straightening some things out, setting some guidelines and rules to remind him of the consequences."

"You and your stupid rules Aba, always those stupid rules, leave him alone."

"Hey Tony, I got those autopsy tools you requested." Palmer happily said as he came walking into the hallway his hands full with sharp tools used to cut open skulls and the like.

"You wanted to scare him with those Aba! how dare you?!" Tali shouted stabbing her finger on Tony's chest making him back up in fear.

"Wait is the Bossman scared of his own daughter?" Agent Scofield asked McGee as they peeped through the door of the interrogation watch room.

"Yeah he is." McGee smirked, "His ninjas he calls them, you should see his wife's knives collection."

"I knew things where bad when aunt Abby texted me that you brought in my boyfriend in cuffs." Tali huffed. "Let's go Ethan we have a movie to watch." She said dragging the poor boy by his arm away from the hallway.

when McGee Scofield and palmer reappeared in the hallway they were met with a Tony Dinozzo who looked pale and frightened.

"bbb.. boyfriend?, did she just say boyfriend? It's just one date Ziva said, She's not old enough…" He uttered trailing off before recovering, straightening his tie. "Well, I got through to the boy at least." He said before sighing, "I need coffee." and heading off for the breakroom.

The end.

**A/N: if you are interested in more stories with Tony in 'dad mode' be sure to check out _'Daddy DiNozzo'_ and '_A Team Leader's Fate' _on my profile**


End file.
